The purpose of this task order is to acquire research & development services in support of the project, ?Manufacture of a Vaccine Targeting Frame-Shift Mutations Characteristic of Tumors with Microsatellite Instability?, through the tasks identified in the Statement of Work dated 5/20/2019.